1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electric-current-producing thermoelectric device for connection to an electrical load.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most nearly related prior art devices, Krake et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,162, requires controlling its two electrodes at different temperatures, a complication which the present invention does not have.
Another related prior art device is, Hartman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,113. Hartman apparently requires electrodes comprised of differing metals, a further contrast to the present invention. It appears that previous thermoelectric cells are designed for high temperature operation.